The Thunderman Five and That Guy
by SheLeftHerWindowOpen
Summary: Max discovers a secret truth his parents have been keeping for years, launching everyone into a chaotic state. Max just wants to find his mom, maybe do a little evil along the way. Phoebe wants to right things with Max. Thunderman just wants his little girl to be safe. Everyone wants something. What would you do to get what you wanted? Slight AU ...I do not own The Thunderman's
1. Thunderman's Minus One

The Thunderman Five… and That Guy

_**Max's POV:**  
_"It was the only way! We just wanted what was best for you both!" Mom called after me.

I paused, then whirled around to face them. "It was the only way you could think of to protect **Phoebe**_. _It was best for **Phoebe**_. _The hero council **killed my** **family**, because my family wanted to protect **me**_._"

"Max, Buddy, it is against the law to keep a known threat from the hero council, and-"

"I don't care, Dad, I mean, Hank, I mean, Thunderman?" _What do I call him now? What do I call any of them? _ "Whoever any of you are, I don't care. I'm leaving." And with that, I left.

_**Phoebe's POV:  
**__It's been four days. Four days since Max left. I've been sitting down in his lair since then. We need to talk, but we can't do that because he's __**not here. **__Does he really think he's the only one who has been affected by all this? I mean, okay, so it's worse for him, but it's bad for me too! If we could just talk, everything might feel a little better. I'm sure if we talked, he'd-_

"Max!" Max winced at my shout. _He looks like he hasn't slept. _"Where have you been?"

"I should've expected you to be in here." Max sighed. He raised his arm and-

* * *

**THIS is a teaser for a new story I am considering trying out. If it's piqued your interest please let me know in a review! **


	2. The Split

The Thunderman Five…and That Guy

_**Phoebe's POV:  
**_That familiar aching chill in my bones hit as I took in my new surroundings. I hadn't expected Max to freeze me, and I really hadn't expected him to take me out of our home.

"It's kinda sad, how little our- **your **parents notice. They didn't notice me come back, they didn't hear me packing up half of my lair, and they didn't see me kidnap their frozen statue of a daughter."

Instead of bothering to acknowledge what he said, I sighed. "Where are we?"

"My new lair. Pretty cool, huh?" Max grinned.

"It'd be even cooler if it had doors."

"But it's like a trap this way, if someone manages to get in, they won't know how to get out." Max explained. "But enough show and tell. I need you to cooperate and drink this for me."

I looked at the cup of dark liquid in his outstretched hand. "Not that I'd even consider drinking one of your concoctions, but what is it?"

"Just, ya know, a tonic…" Max mumbled, scratching his ear.

"Which is supposed to do what, exactly?" I questioned.

Max groaned, looking exasperated. "I have the same one, see?" He pointed to a cup of the same weird liquid on a nearby lab desk. "I'm going to drink it too."

"Sweet cheese! You want to reverse the split …" I was starting to panic.

"Duh. When they split our powers, they became half as strong, I want my full power. Besides, are you really okay with having half of my dark super powers inside you?" Max shrugged. "Because I feel kinda creepy-crawly now, knowing light side powers are in me that don't belong there."

_That's right...but Mom and Dad said there was a reason for that, didn't they? Oh man, I don't care right now. There is actual dark power resonating in __**my**__ body. _I lunged for the cup. "Get it out, get it out!"

Max looked surprised, but quickly shoved the tonic into my grasping hands, whilst reaching for his own. We both emptied our respective drinks, and immediately, the room started to spin. I felt drained and weak, but the feeling was quickly followed by a surge of strength that began to wash over me. I felt like every fiber of my being was being overloaded with this strange sensation. The room spun faster; air was sucked from my lungs. Then, there was a bang, and everything went dark.

* * *

**ANYONE added it all up yet? Big thanks to Guardian'sDragonOfDeath, Guest, and TheAmazingNorwegian for their reviews, and bvbfans78, NoOneGetsIt, and TheAmazingNorwegian for following this story! You're all awesome ;)**


	3. Good Girl, Bad Boy

The Thunderman Five…and That Guy

_**Meanwhile in the Thunderman household:  
**_"Well, kids, we've put this off as long as we can, but now it's time to explain what's been going on with your older brother." Barb began, delicately.

"Great! Where has he been? When is he coming back? Why has Phoebe been sitting in his room so much?" Billy began.

"We'll get to all that, Son," Hank said. "but this all started a long time ago, before Max or Phoebe were even born. You see, Precognition, an old member of the hero council, foresaw two babies coming into the world at the same time of the Achilles Comet's passing by earth."

"Phoebe and Max?" Nora questioned.

"Yes, Sweetie." Barb affirmed. "He saw one child emitting a bright light, the child was a girl. The other child, this one a boy, was shadowed by the bright light of the girl. The boy's shadow grew and darkened, trying to shut out the baby girl's light."

"Then what happened?" Billy and Nora simultaneously exclaimed, full of young anticipation.

"Precognition was woken from his sleep. By none other than your father." Barb shot her husband a look.

"Oh come on, Barb, that was over fifteen years ago! When are you gunna let that go?" Hank sighed.

"Well, that story was a big letdown." Nora grumbled, getting up from her place on the couch.

"Ah ah ah. Sit down, Nora. That's not the end."

"Your mother's right. There was another member of the council back then named Daniel."

"Daniel?" Billy scoffed. "What kind of hero is named Daniel?"

"Hush, Billy! I want to listen." Nora admonished, lightly smacking her brother's shoulder.

"Anyway…" Hank continued. "Daniel could interpret dreams. So, he interpreted what Precog had dreamt so that the hero council would know what future event might be about to happen."

"Daniel said that the babies being born at such a time meant they would be very powerful." Barb continued. "The baby that glowed with light would become a superhero who would stand for all things good in the world, but the baby in the shadow, the boy, would become a super villain."

Hank sighed heavily. "When the council heard this, they were certain the supes were meant to be arch foes that would wreak havoc in their duels."

Barb wrapped her arms around Hank. "The council came up with just one solution. The babies due with Achilles Comet would be imprisoned upon birth. So, the council searched out the only two pregnant women whose children were about to be born. One of them was me, and the other was a supe named Madge."

"Madge the Magician!" Billy exclaimed in awe.

"Yes, the magician." Barb smiled gently.

Hank continued on with the tale. "Your mom was heart-broken when she heard the news, and so was I, but Madge was more angry than anything. She couldn't believe the hero council wanted to punish her baby for crimes he had yet to commit. So, to right the injustice, Madge slipped a special concoction into the baby formula, once Phoebe and Max were born. It pulled half the power from each baby and placed it in the other, giving Max and Phoebe more powers than any other supe; however, splitting the power also made it weaker. That meant neither super baby would reach their full potential. Thinking her baby was now safe, Madge sneaked away from the holding facility with Max."

By now Barb had become tearful, and the children were listening with baited breath. Looking his children in the eyes, Hank carefully pressed on. "The council, at the time, didn't know about the potion. They tracked Madge down and took her away; Max was then passed from hand to hand of his family, as each member was eventually found and taken into custody for the crime of keeping a known threat from the hero council. A week in, Max had no family left to care for him, and the council took him back to the facility. There, the discovery of what Madge had done was made, and it was decided that both Max and Phoebe were free to go. Because the two had such a powerful connection, and Max had no one left, we took them both home. The council asked that Max and Phoebe be raised to believe they were twins, and we did just that."

"So, Max found all of this out, and that's why he left?" Nora asked quietly.

"And he isn't really our brother?" Billy cried.

"Yes." The Thunderman parents said together.

The little group huddled on the couch and reveled in the comfort of one another's presence. There was no anger at the secrets or the lies, only a shared sadness for Max, one they considered their own. Little did they know the chapter thought to finally be closing, was really only just the beginning…

* * *

**THAT was a big un! Lots of info for you guys. Feeling more "in" on the secret now? Hehehe, but you're still left wondering about everything back in the new lair, huh? Sowi ;) Shout-out to the latest reviews, follows, and favorites from: kelmel-12132, Star197, and TheAmazingNorwegian ! Thank you guys very much for your support; I really reallllllyyyyy appreciate it :)  
**


	4. Back with Phoebe and Max

The Thunderman Five…And that Guy

_**Phoebe's POV:**_  
"This is bad. This is really, really bad." I took a moment to stop pacing and collect my thoughts.

_Okay. So, I screwed up big time by taking Max's tonic, but it's understandable that I freaked out, there was dark, basically evil power inside of me! Now I have my light side power, and Max… well he has only dark side power. At least as far as I know. He so courteously decided to leave while I was still knocked out, and now we have caught up to my first big problem. I can't get out of Max's dumb, door-less lair._

_**Max's POV:  
**__This is so cool! I feel stronger, and I'm thinking more clearly now. It was probably a bad idea to leave the one person who can stop me in my lair… Ah, well, ya live and ya learn. _

"The holding facility is on fire!" came a guard's voice.

"Fire!" a woman screamed from a few rooms down.

The shouts of discovery and screams of panic seemed to take on a domino effect. When you set small fires in front of every precautionary extinguisher, chaos tends to ensue. With everyone running for the exits, I left the restroom and headed for the middle of the building. The holding facility.

Upon entering the space, the distinctive smells of both kibble and droppings hit me, one was just a sock to the nose, but the other? A sucker punch to the gut that left me more than a bit queasy.

_There's no time to waste._ No point in keeping my voice down. "Madge!" no reply. "Madge!" I yelled louder. "Madge?"

_Maybe I got it wrong. Maybe the initial records were true after all…_

* * *

**YES, I know, this is short. But hey, tidbits are better than no bits. I actually lost what little interest some of you had since the previous update, so that kinda stinks, but I'm learning at least. AND I have mah lil support group of followers, favorites, and reviewers: brittanykaye96, Guest. Bre CC, TheAmazingNorwegian, and Star197. Cookies for you all! The next update WILL BE BIGGER, I promise haha.**


	5. Buttons, Trust, and Fur

The Thunderman Five...and That Guy

_**Phoebe's POV:  
**_"Ah-hah! I bet it's **this **one." I exclaimed in borderline hysteria. So far I had tried fourteen buttons and switches, but **none **had opened up a way out. With a low grinding sound and a squeak, something happened. A few of the tiles in the floor opened up, and while I could smell fresh air, I could only see a murky grey nothingness outside. As I peered closer, long legs bent through the space, and suddenly my twin was standing beside me.

"You just came through the floor." Was all I could think to say.

"And you couldn't find your way out." Max smiled, then he raised two fingers to his lips and let out a long whistle.

The floor rumbled. Suddenly, dogs, cats, mice, bunnies, lizards, and two ferrets scrambled through the doorway.

"I found the button; you just came in before I could leave." I responded distractedly, as the newly assembled crowd of fur assembled at our feet, eyeing Max and me.

"Button? It's a cord." Max's brows furrowed. "I'm the one who opened the door."

"What? But then what does that small black button do?" I pointed.

"Oh, it's for a new desk lamp I haven't put together yet, so right now it doesn't do anything. In fact, only like nine of my on/off devices actually have a purpose right now. There was a sale at SmartyMart." He explained.

I pursed my lips. "Good to know. Now speaking of good things to know, why do you seem to have robbed a pet store?" I sighed, gesturing to the animals sitting quietly at our feet.

"I robbed the Punishment and Observatory of Underground Nuisances and Dangers, or POUND for short. Kinda clever really. Heroville's pound really holds the 'enemies' of the world."

"You went to Heroville? Wait, you took all these animals from the pound? That dark power hasn't made you all that evil, has it?" I cooed, scratching the head of a nearby pooch.

"It isn't the darkness of the power, Pheebs. It's what you do with it." Max said softly, eyeing me. "Besides, this wasn't a random act of goodwill towards any random animals. These animals are from an undercover pound, the Punishment and Observatory of Underground Nuisances and Dangers. The hero council feels that killing is 'dirty' so instead they turn anyone who opposes them into animals. They have a shorter lifespan, and can't do anything all that diabolical without opposable thumbs and voices. I don't really get why they wouldn't tell the general public that, instead of lying, but I guess it makes their job easier. That's government organizations for you…" He huffed.

"So it's like Doctor Colosso, except he can talk." _This is all beginning to seem possible. _

"Yeah, I haven't worked out **why **he can, but that's the reason he wasn't put in the POUND program for long. The council felt Colosso would be under the best watch in the house of his archenemy, the only person who managed to put him away."

"How do you know all of this, anyway?" I queered.

"Trying to decide if you should trust me?" Max raised a brow and smirked.

"Something like that."

* * *

**SO it was longer than the last, not by alot, but still longer! Is Phoebe leaning towards siding with Max, or trying to trap him? Who are these animals; are they really more than animals? Hmmm. Gotta give some love to the followers, favorites, and reviews from Star197, TheAmazingNorwegian, Guardian'sDragonOfDeath, Guest, i4ever4life, and storylover6199. OH, and HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY! **


	6. Trust Phoebe and Max

The Thunderman Five...and That Guy

_**Back with the Thunderman's:  
**_"Phoebe, Sweetie, you've been down here for hours. Come on up and have some dinner." Barb called, walking down the steps.

"Why is the floor all wet?" She noted aloud. "Phoebe?"

No response came. So, figuring her brother's absence had crushed Phoebe's spirits, Barb headed up to her daughter's room.

"Phoebe, don't be down about Max, Honey. He'll be back. Your dad's out flying around watching for-" Barb paused. Phoebe's room was empty.

Her mother's intuition tingling, Barb hurried about the house, peeking in all the rooms. Then, she dialed Phoebe's cell, hoping maybe her daughter had just gone out with friends and neglected to let her know.

Voice-mail. Barb decided to try calling her daughter once more, before alerting her husband that something might be amiss. Heading for the kitchen, Mrs. Thunderman heard a faint noise coming from Max's room.

*Ring ring. It's your phone. Ring ringggggg. Someone's calling you.*

Slipping down the still wet stairs, Barb headed into the room. Only now did she notice Phoebe's pink phone at the foot of the bed, as well as the bare shelves and tabletops.

"He was already here… and Phoebe. She's..." Barb whispered. "No. No, no, no. Please no." The she screamed. "**HANK!** **HANK, SHE'S GONE!**"

_**Later on:  
**_"We flew here all the way from Hiddenville! I expect some help, some information, **something**! I'm Thunderman for goodness sake." Hank yelled at the man behind the desk.

"And we will do our best to help you." A woman known as Elastica responded. She and six other heroes approached.

"Barb, it's nice to see you again; I'm sorry it wasn't under better circumstances."

"Yes, better circumstances would be nice, Elastica." Barb responded quietly.

Elastica embraced her. "Let us go into the conference room, shall we?"

"Yes, finally." Hank sighed, a hand reaching up to rigorously rub his already tired face.

_**Even Later on, in the conference room:  
**_ UnLuck, an Irish villain turned hero, abruptly stood, sending his chair wheeling back from the table. "We have only been makin' assumptions 'ere so far, and ye have all placed Max in the role of bad guy. Perhaps he has reason for doin' what he done."

"We have to assume the worst case scenario so that we might be prepared for it. The children were foretold to have a disastrous encounter. Supposedly brought on by the boy." Elastica reminded.

"Well, I can't say I'm comfortable with this plan, but if we find reason to believe Max has put Phoebe in danger, it's going to have to be enacted."

Elastica spoke again."I understand that the boy is like a son to you, Thunderman. He grew up in a loving home right alongside Phoebe. I'm sure he would find it difficult to subject her to true danger. Trust in the way you've raised him, and also in the way you've trained your daughter."

Just then, a guardsman burst through the doors. "Hero council!" the man looked at the pair in blue, occupying small chairs clearly pulled up as an afterthought. "…and esteemed guests. We've just received reports that the Punishment and Observatory of Underground Nuisances and Dangers was set on fire some three hours ago. By Max Thunderman."

**_Meanwhile, in another place, _**Phoebe let out a sigh. "Okay Max, I trust you."

* * *

**OY VEY, where did you all go? Maybe it was the holiday... oh well! Hope you guys had a good one. Especially my reviewers since last update ;) ****TheAmazingNorwegian, Guardian'sDragonOfDeath, and Star197. Thank you so very much TO ALL OF YOU WHO READ too. It's not just about the reviews, and that is why I don't use any tactics like telling you I won't update without a set amount of reviews. I'm just flattered you could bear to read past the first line of the first chapter. Love you :)  
**


	7. Reality Catches Up with a Slap

The Thunderman Five…and That Guy

_Previously:  
"Madge!" no reply. "Madge!" I yelled louder. "Madge?"  
__Maybe I got it wrong. Maybe the initial records were true after all…_

_"I robbed the Punishment and Observatory of Underground Nuisances and Dangers, or POUND for short. Kinda clever really. Heroville's pound really holds the 'enemies' of the world."_

_"Trying to decide if you should trust me?" _

_"Well, I can't say I'm comfortable with this plan, but if we find reason to believe Max has put Phoebe in danger, it's going to have to be enacted."_

"_We've just received reports that the Punishment and Observatory of Underground Nuisances and Dangers was set on fire some three hours ago. By Max Thunderman."_

_"Okay Max, I trust you."_

_**Present. Phoebe's POV:  
**_"You're such a sweetie. Yes you are." I couldn't help but coo.

"Phoebeee! They were people at one point. Hopefully people related to me at one point… So don't use that cutesy baby talk on them, **please**." Max groaned from behind his computer.

"I can't help it." Cue me cooing again. "They're just so cute and loveable." I grabbed my makeshift ball (Max, you're out of duct tape!) and rolled it over to one of the beagles, who nudged it back with her nose.

"Besides, I wouldn't have gotten so involved with them if _someone _hadn't spent the last fifty minutes trying to figure out just **which **people-turned-pets he took."

"Well I'm so sorry, but they didn't have their human names anywhere so I was forced to hack the POUND database, then manually type in the **fifteen **digit ID codes from each of their collars! Not only that, but now I've discovered that the actual names weren't put on file anywhere, just an age and initials. The only initials I know are MM, but none of the animals here have those initials."

Max got up from his desk and plopped down on the floor beside me. For a while we just sat in comfortable silence, save the pitter-patter of paws skittering across the linoleum floor.

"I'm sorry." I finally said.

Max turned to face me. "What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry they lied to you. I'm sorry you felt like you had to be a villain in order to be the best. I'm sorry the hero council took your family. I'm sorry that this changed your life so much, and I'm pretty much the same. I'm sorry about-" At this point I was choking back tears. Reality had caught up to me.

"Hey, Pheebs, c'mon don't cry." Max sighed and wrapped an arm around me. "Nothing you just apologized for is your fault, and you know I don't like pity. So take a deep breath, dry your eyes, and listen to what I'm about to say, alright?"

I sniffled and smeared at my tears, before gulping down a couple of breaths. "Okay."

"Now, in order, you were lied to just like I was, Phoebe. As for the villain thing, that has all been my own thinking; don't feel bad about doing your best. Now, the hero council, I admit I'm furious with them… but the fact that this news changed my life, that isn't so bad. You're a part of the Thunderman Five, the family of superheroes." He gave a rueful grin. "But me, I was never really cut out for the hero biz. I'm Max…that guy who never really fit in before, and now I know why. Now I know my mother was Madge 'the Magician'. I know she's why I love experiments, and the rest of my family, I can't wait to learn what they're like. I have something to hold on to; somewhere I fit in." Max smiled a happy smile now. "This stuff that's all gone down the past few days, I would take going through it ten more times, over not knowing what I know now."

"I'm glad you are happy Max. I can't believe I didn't realize how unhappy you were before." I said.

Max snorted. "When do I ever express my feelings, Phoebe?"

"You just did." I laugh, sticking out my tongue.

"That's only because reality just smacked me in the face." Max stuck his tongue out at me. "From now on I'll be my mysterious, amazing self."

"Okay then, Mr. Amazing, what are we going to do about the current petting zoo situation you've got going on in here?"

"For the last time, they use to be humans! They aren't pets." Max huffed.

I moved my glance from Max to the wobbling lamp in the corner, then back again, eyebrows raised. Max followed my glance, and his eyes widened.

"Whoa! Down boy. Stop it!"

* * *

**HEHEHE, that ending bit... If you are wondering about the italics at the top, that was just some key quotes to refresh everyone's memories on what has been going on. Thank you all very, very much for your feedback, fav's and follows Blackreaper11, ****greenharper, ****Guardian'sDragonOfDeath, ****Guest, ****Guest15, and ****TheAmazingNorwegian. Xoxo.**


	8. Sleep Through a War

The Thunderman Five…and That Guy

_**Max's POV:  
**__I'm glad I could make Phoebe feel better. None of this is really her fault, but I kinda lied to her. I may have gained a new family who I might be able to relate to, except I can't find them! My mother isn't in this group, so I have to hold out hope that one of them is a relative who can help me find her, if she's still around... That isn't even the thing bothering me most right now. Talking to Phoebe about __**her **__family… I lost them. I don't have Thunderman as my father; Barb Electra isn't my mother. This whole time, they knew I wasn't their son, but I loved them like I was. Did they ever love me like that, or was it charity, or to protect their daughter? _

_Their daughter… _

_I'm supposedly destined to hurt her, this girl who I've always thought was my twin sister, who I was supposed to have this super close bond with. That bond wasn't real though. Phoebe, this girl who I grew up with, who I teased and loved and wanted to protect, she's someone else._

_Even though I know, I __**know, **__all of this, I still want to tease and love and protect her. And I'm terrified I'll do what they say I'm going to do. That I'll hurt her somehow. _

With those thoughts swirling through my mind, my head began to ache. I looked away from Phoebe's sleeping form, curled up with one of the dogs acting as her pillow, and two kittens snuggled against her stomach.

"I've got to find my family. Gotta do this one step at a time." I murmured.

_**Phoebe's POV:  
**__It's colddddd. _I thought to myself. _Where are… _Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes before blearily looking around.

"Max…"

Max looked up from where he sat and sighed. "You know, you could probably sleep through a war."

I surveyed the scene, my tired mind processing things rather slowly.

"Who is that?" I queered, eyeing the small woman sitting beside him in the cage. In the cage… "Wait, why are you in a cage?"

"Well…"

"And where did all the animals go?" I exclaimed, working myself into a panic. "What did you **do**? I was only asleep for..." I looked at a nearby clock. "four hours! Oh. That's longer than I thought. But still!"

* * *

**IN time with The Thunderman's getting back on tv with their season premier tomorrow, I'm back with this story! It's been awhile, I know, but hopefully you guys are still out there and still interested. I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed, favorited, or followed since my last update: Sunwolfee, Emilie, AwesomeWriter2013, Guest, samm10, Sagittarius-Arrow98, vampire1234, Lucille12340, and CrackersKay! Hope to hear from you all again :)  
**


	9. Caged Up and Alone

The Thumderman Five...and That Guy

_**Max's POV:  
**_"I just lost it, Pheebs, okay?" I sighed, gripping the cage bars tightly. _I can't believe she hasn't let me out of here yet._

Phoebe's hands flew to her hips, and she took on that sassy tone of hers. "It's not okay!" She lowered her voice to mock my own. "'I just lost it, Pheebs' isn't a viable answer as to why you decided to humanize prisoners all willy nilly!"

"Fine! You wanna know why I just started to humanize them all? Because I lied! Because I can't handle losing your parents, Billy and Nora, and you all in the blink of an eye… I never felt like I belonged before, and now I know that's because I didn't belong. It was all make believe, and until I find my real family-" My voice caught. Phoebe had come up to the cage bars and wrapped her hands around mine.

"I'm all alone." I finished quietly, staring down at our hands, then darting my gaze up to meet her eyes for just a second, before looking back down.

"Max… Max you'll never be alone. Just because there isn't a blood relation doesn't mean you're automatically alone. Mom and Dad love you. Billy and Nora would be crushed if you just up and disappeared from their lives forever." She smiled kindly up at me.

"What about you?" I asked. A smirk playing against my lips.

"You can't just yank a twin away from a girl. That's like… like taking away my left leg."

_I don't know exactly what that means, other than that she would miss me if I was gone. I'll take it, though. For now anyway. _

Phoebe let go of my hands and turned her attention to my left. I moved to follow her eyes and saw the old woman who had at one point been a Chihuahua smiling at us.

"Why is she looking at us like that?" Phoebe whispered.

"I don't know." I whispered back. "I don't think she understands what we're saying."

"Then why are we whispering?"

"I don't-" I cleared my voice and responded normally, looking at her instead of the still smiling woman. "I don't know. I also don't know why I'm still in this cage, by the way."

At this, Phoebe hurried to the door and opened it, letting me slide through before quickly re-shutting it, just in case the old lady wasn't all smiles.

"So. About this guy who took the other pets. Who did he say he was? Ya know, before locking you up."

"I'm choosing to ignore that crack, Sleeping Beauty." I teased back, proceeding to roll up my sleeves. "He called himself 'Dark,' and we are going to find him. Those were our stolen friends he… stole! Err… yeah."

* * *

**WOW. It's been a month since I've updated! I'm the worst updater in history, I know. I so sowi readers. BUT I bring a new chapter hehe ;) How are y'all in the US of A liking season 2? How are you worldwide folks liking my lil fic? If you are confused, it could be intentional, but it could also be that my updates are so sporadic that u have forgotten how things have progressed. Either way, shoot me a pm or review and I'll try to clear things up for ya. Maybe I should put more italic quotes up at the top to jog your noggins? Hmm. SHOUT OUTS: AwesomeWriter2013, CrackersKay, Sunwolfee, Theoriginalcouples14, GPWE, anubisd101, lostadventure, musicfashionlover, and Mad Girl Lullaby thank you all for your favorites, follows, and reviews. I feel all the love and it makes meh smile. **


	10. Thunderman Will Get Her Back

The Thunderman Five…and That Guy

_**With The Thunderman Parents:  
**_ "We had a plan of action! BUT it took over thirty hours to find this place, and now they aren't here! What are we supposed to do now? Sit around and let them get further away? Maybe allow Max some time to start a few more fires?" Thunderman roared, pacing about Max's hideout.

"You never stay in one place too long when you're on the run, and that boy! That boy who-" Thunderman crumbled. "That boy who I loved like my own son. That boy who I raised beside my daughter. Who I trained beside her-"

"Hank." Barb said softly, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I trained him, Barb. I taught him how to do this. I taught him everything he'd need to know to take my daughter away from me. From us." He sighed heavily. "This is all my fault."

"You saw the good in him like I did. For all we know, he might feel guilty and want to give her back, maybe even come back himself…" Barb murmured, doing her best to look on the bright side, as she always did.

"No. No. I knew the prophecy. I knew it'd go bad. Max's goodness couldn't beat out the evil power in him. The urges that power brings will be his undoing. Especially with all that anger he's built up clouding his judgment."

"Hank, I know you're scared for Phoebe. We all are, and I know you feel betrayed by Max. Blaming yourself for destiny isn't going to do you any good though. You have to hold out hope that-"

"**No! **Barb, I'm sorry, but I **cannot** be positive right now. I **cannot** 'hope'." Her husband yelled, shaking his head. "Just… just go home to Billy and Nora. Who knows what kind of trouble they've managed to get into with Blobbin as their babysitter."

The optimistic resolve left Barb's eyes at this point. Nodding, she opened her mouth to speak, but Hank knew what she was going to ask.

"I'm going back to headquarters. I'm going to track down our little girl, and take the team," Thunderman gestured to the line of supe's that had be standing quietly by. "out to get her back." His jaw clenched, and he muttered. "Prophecy or not."

Barb was left, unable to argue, as her husband flew into the air and out the floor-door. His battle cry echoing off the hideout's tiled walls. 'Thunderman, away!' they chorused.

"Huh, I'm surprised he didn't try to crash through the ceiling. Good thing, though. We didn't turn off the anti-gravity/reverse polarity device." A rookie supe to the squad said.

Everyone looked at the young man, shaking their heads as they filed out of the space. The intensity of the situation was lost on him.

* * *

**HOW long has it been since I last updated? Oh, four days you say? Making up for lost time, baby! NEWS: I'm now a beta (not that I'm actually doing anything with that yet, but hey, feels like a fanfiction milestone, so yay!) Andddd we hit record visitor/hit levels on my last update, so thank you ALL for that. Where are all the reviewers hiding though? Hmmm. Thank you sweet people who _are_ on your reviewing/fav-ing/following A game! CrackersKay, Wattagirl, and Souzey matt! Those previously mentioned were selected for their promptness (within 3 days of update) of review/favorite/follow to get a look at this chapter 24 hours before anyone else (PM's must be enabled for me to do this and obviously you must be a member). I *maybe* plan on sporadically/randomly doing this again throughout this fic's active life, as a thank you/motivator to those of you who take the time to click those buttons and hit those keys. This DOES NOT mean a lack of reviews/follows/favorites will result in no update. This is JUST a little something extra. Have a great day!**


	11. Twin Headaches

The Thunderman Five…and That Guy

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

I_ wonder how Mom and Dad are taking all this… Things have been so chaotic that I haven't given it a lot of thought. They're probably freaked out... Haha. That's the understatement of the century. The boy with dark rooted powers and half of their daughters light powers ran off. THEN returned and kidnapped said daughter from their own house. _

_I wonder if they know it was technically kidnapping. Oh sweet cheese! What if they think I went willingly? I mean, it wouldn't be out of the question. Half of Max's dark powers were in me at the time. Oh sweet, sweet cheese! They don't know Max and I have our rightful powers now! I am so grounded when they find me. Wait… Why am I assuming they would have to find me? If they think Max kidnapped me they are probably half expecting me to escape! I mean… I could escape Max, if I wanted to. That's the thing though. I don't want to. He left home to find his real family, and like he said, it's what you do with the power. We control it; it doesn't control us. But Max did WANT the dark power… It looks like he's only keen on using the dark power for evil when he's mad. So, as long as he's calm, it'll be fine. Then again… there is the prophecy to think about… Wow my head hurts. _

_**Max's POV: **_

_We've been walking for three and a half miles, and she hasn't said a word. That may be a record. Why does she look so worried? Maybe it's because we couldn't find anything on that 'Dark' dude. The word "Dark" is like, an adjective or something, so finding someone who we just know as 'Dark' is difficult. _

_ Maybe she's thinking about leaving. I did drag her here against her will. Well initially, anyway. I'm kinda surprised I did that. I was angry and hurt though. She must get that, right? I think she trusts me. I'm worrying about nothing. She's here because she trusts me and wants to help me, 'cause that's just who Phoebe is. _

_ But then why does she look so worried? Oh. Duh. She's probably worried about the family. HER family, I mean. That's also who Phoebe is. …I hope they doesn't find us for awhile. Maybe not until I find my real family. At least that way I won't be left by myself, and I might have backup in case Hank wants to ring my neck… Okay, not in case, he WILL want to ring my neck. _

_ Gah! Now I have a headache. Too much thinking._

* * *

**WELL, this was more of a filler chapter. I felt now would be a good time for one, seeing as I've just returned to this story and some of you might be fuzzy on some things. Besides that, I wanted you to get a peek into their minds since I've been throwing a lot of dialogue at you, but dialogue is the best way to convey things without saying them outright, andddd it furthers the story's progression more quickly than if I were to give you a wall of text explaining that Max and Phoebe researched 'Dark', then decided to go after him, etc. etc. don't wana spoil anything. I'm SO THANKFUL for your attention to my fic. It's especially impressive since I haven't yet gotten into pretty much ANY romance (I know we all live for fluff) and no where near the amount of drama we love to feed off of. BUT IT'S COMING. I promise; just bear with me. Shout out to the new favorites, follows, and reviews from the last update: CrackersKay, Souzey matt, Child of the Fay, and Achillesthebeast ! DON'T FORGET: random chapters will have a surprise preview, and in order to view it, you must review/follow/favorite within three days of an update and have your PM capability turned on. That's all it takes; it's EASY, so do it! Cave to peer pressure! Do it! Hehe.**


	12. It Started with Date Shoes

The Thunderman Five…and That Guy

_**Phoebe's POV: **_

"Okay, this was a stupid idea." I sighed, gingerly sitting down on a fallen tree trunk.

"It's not 'stupid' when it's the only option." Max plopped down beside me and ran a hand through his hair.

I leaned over so that my face was smashed against his shoulder. "But I want a DIFFERENT option." Came my muffled whine. "My feet hurt."

Max chuckled. "Well no kidding. Look at what you've got on your feet."

I looked down at my gray, pointy toed boots with the cute, chunky heels I once adored. "It's not my fault! You brought me here against my will, and now I despise what WERE a pair of cute shoes. They're date shoes, not hiking boots."

"Pffft. 'Date shoes.' Didn't the last guy you liked, Daniel or whatever, run away from you and basically call you crazy?" Max smirked.

"Dylan only ran away from me because YOU kidnapped his little brother! Wow, ya sure do like committing felonies, huh? First a defenseless infant and then your sister." I huffed.

"Hey. Some people call kidnapping a misdemeanor, but thanks for the promotion."

I jumped to my feet. "Oh sweet cheese! Will you get over this evil thing already?"

"You're the one going on and on about just how evil I am, sweetheart." Max snarled, standing too. "In fact, since you like to keep telling me I 'kidnapped' you, why don't you go on and 'escape' me?"

"Maybe I will." I could feel a muscle in my jaw spasm-ing from how hard I was gritting my teeth. _The nerve to tell me to leave. He kidnaps me, but I'm all chill and understanding and helping him and walking for miles in these incredibly uncomfortable shoes-_

"No one's stopping you." He says coldly, cutting off my thoughts.

And with that, I'm stomping off. Where, I do not know. I just wanna get away from him.

* * *

**VOTE on which direction you'd like this story to go. Visit the poll on my profile for the 11 different options. I apologize for my absence. I had this really bad ailment where my face swelled up, then I had school work to do, and then the bf wanted to go to the state fair, and I picked up someone to beta read for ;) xxXDarkEmpressxXxx. So, in short, I've been a busy chick. Here's a lil something-something to tide you guys over. Thank you so much CrackersKay, Souzey matt, AwesomeWriter2013, lostadventure, emily414143, cutiepie205, KaixRaylover, and tula453 for your favorites, follows, and reviews. I hope to see all your names in my inbox again O:) **


	13. One Word: Run

The Thunderman Five…and That Guy

_Previously:_

_"...an old member of the hero council, foresaw two babies coming into the world at the same time of the Achilles Comet's passing by earth."_

_"The council asked that Max and Phoebe be raised to believe they were twins, and we did just that."_

_"Now I have my light side power, and Max… well he has only dark side power."_

_"I robbed the Punishment and Observatory of Underground Nuisances and Dangers, or POUND for short. Kinda clever really. Heroville's pound really holds the 'enemies' of the world." _

_"So. About this guy who took the other pets. Who did he say he was?"  
"He called himself 'Dark,' and we are going to find him." _

_ "I'm going back to headquarters. I'm going to track down our little girl..."_

_"You're the one going on and on about just how evil I am, sweetheart." Max snarled, standing too. "In fact, since you like to keep telling me I 'kidnapped' you, why don't you go on and 'escape'?"  
"Maybe I will."_

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

_What have I done? I didn't know where we were to begin with, and now I really don't know where I am. To top it all off, Max and I are fighting. Not that that's new. All we do is fight, but I just….I don't know. I wanna hug him and throw things at him and tell him everything and hide everything from him and he- he…_

"I hate this!" I screamed at the sky.

"Whaaaaa!" the sky screamed back. _Wait. What in sweet cheese…_

Suddenly, it sounded like sticks were being snapped in two right beside my ears. Leaves rained down on me, and then the ground shook. I cautiously peeked through my fingers.

"Dad?"

"Phoebe!"

I squealed, "Daddy, what are you doing here? How did you find me? Oh, are you alright?" I rattled.

Dad eased to his feet and winced, but soon grinned and joked. "Nothing a sandwich can't fix."

"So I can hug you?" I checked.

"Of course," He gave a weak laugh. "I'm so glad you're okay."

I pulled away and looked at him. Despite his grin, tears were peaking from the corners of his eyes.

_**Meanwhile in Max's POV:**_

_I just don't get her. She wants to have these deep talks and help me and then she's biting my head off. What does she really- _

"Whaaaaa!"

_Holey cheese and crackers. _I whirled around, hands up, but nothing was there. It must be further back, where Phoebe and I- Oh no, Phoebe! Without another thought, I ran.

_**Back with Phoebe: **_

The girl with long, brown, hair looked at the semi-circle of decorated heroes before her.

"So you were all here to look for me?" Phoebe questioned, looking surprised.

Thunderman shifted from foot to foot, before clearing his throat. "Well, Phoebe, they're also, mostly… they're here for Max." His face hardened when he mentioned the boy's name.

"Oh." His daughter responded quietly.

Silence fell over the group, but only briefly before a strained voice yelled. "Phoebe! Phoebe where are you?"

The heroes jumped into their respective, preemptive stances, save the girl in question. Her features grew distressed.

"Max!" She called back, hurrying in the direction of his voice. "Max, no! Get out of here!"

Suddenly the boy burst through foliage to her left, sighing. "Phoebe, I know we fought, but at least let me help you with whatever…." His voice trailed off at the sight of the hero council, their faces grim and forms like tightly wound coils, ready to jump at his first move. Max's eyes landed on Thunderman, then flicked towards Phoebe.

The intensity of the situation was making the air feel thick in Phoebe's lungs and heavy upon her shoulders.

"You know, I was only expecting Max and Phoebe. The rest of you really should have RSVP'd so I'd have enough guest space laid out." A deep, velvety voice crooned.

All at once, darkness swirled through the air and a man appeared a few feet off from the group. The council seemed to take up one mind then, all looking dumbfounded. Phoebe and her father looked confused, but Max seemed only startled.

"Dark-o dude?" Max questioned, familiarity laced in his voice.

The intruder groaned. "It's Dark, Max. Daaarrrkkk." He enunciated, as if speaking to a toddler who was trying his patience.

"We'll have time to work on that later though." Dark said dismissively. His eyes roved over the group of heroes, and he raised his hand. "Sleep well." He murmured.

Just like that, the hero council fell to their knees as one, before lying flat on the ground, some already snoring. This left Max, Phoebe, and Thunderman to face up to Dark.

Thunderman broke into a run, at breakneck speed, towards the attacker. Dark surprised him by stepping forward and slightly to the left, before bringing a fist up and letting it come into contact with a still running Thunderman.

A resounding _crack _could be heard as Dark's fist came into contact with the hero's gut. At this Thunderman's face turned bright red and he gasped, all the while flying back and bumping into Phoebe. Her father landed flat on his back by where the hero council lay while she sprawled forward into a low-hanging, tree branch. The branch's point scraped down her forehead, leaving a bleeding slash in its' wake. Phoebe's journey to the ground was suddenly halted as two arms wrapped around her waist and yanked her upward.

With a now disoriented Phoebe pressed to his chest, Max looked Dark dead in the eye, fearful, but trying not to show it. Dark was leaning against a nearby tree, looking tired. He stared at Max, not saying a word, but in Max's muddled mind, a whispered word took a hold of him. _Run._

* * *

**THANKS so much AwesomeWriter2013, CrackersKay, lostadventure, Zennyfan825, shadow walker 999, I know I'm cute, kimcwilliams, Sethia02, forgodssakeiseveryusernamegone, Insane is my name, Alicethemaddess, CatGal1701, GemeniZodiac, EpisodeManiac, and Joker's Lover for your reviews, follows, and favorites. **


	14. Run, Run, as Fast as You Can

The Thunderman Five…and That Guy

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

Just as the stinging in my skin began to fade and I had regained my balance, Max jerked me backwards. Spinning on my heel, I did my best to keep up with his hurried pace.

"What about Dad? And the council?" I gasped. _When did Max get so fast?_

"We can't help them if he's got us too." Max said over his shoulder. Releasing my wrist, he turned and began running backwards, surveying me.

"What?" I panted.

"You're not gonna be able to maintain this pace, and my lair is too far anyway. We need a place to hide. To make a plan."

"How about that weird cluster of rock formations we passed on the way here?" I paused and gulped down some air for my heaving lungs. "It was on the edge of this forest, close to the mile-long clearing where your lair is."

Max's face took on a thoughtful look for a moment. "It'll have to do." He nods to himself in affirmation before turning around and calling back over his shoulder one more. "Think you can make it?"

I let out a low growl. "Oh, I can make it." I respond before kicking myself into high gear.

_**Max's POV: **_

Amazingly enough, our hands both slapped against the gritty, gray rocks almost simultaneously. I'd expected Phoebe to need to slow down at some point, but instead she just kept going faster. Whether that was the panic kicking in or the need to surpass my expectations I do not know. I also don't know what to think about what happened back there, any of it.

"So what should we do?" Phoebe asked.

_What should we do? _"To be honest, Phoebe, I think there isn't much we can do. Dark is really powerful and the best of the best have already gone up against him and lost."

"That wasn't a fair fight. They were caught off guard." Phoebe sighed.

"However it went down, it still took the best heroes down with it. No one can save them." My thoughts churned, giving me a pounding headache and burning stomach acid. I could barely process what was coming from my mouth. "We have three options. #1 We join Dark and stay safe and alive. #2 You and I make a rickety plan that inevitably falls apart-" suddenly the pain was gone and my stomach settled.

"You shouldn't make assumptions, Maxie. I actually believe you could beat Dark at his own game."

"Maxie? Phoebe, don't call me-" Phoebe cut me off by spinning him around, and then I saw who had actually called me, 'Maxie'." I swallowed. "Oh. Scary quiet lady who knows my name. Hi."

The small woman laughed and came out from the shadow overcast by one of the giant rock formations.

"What is wrong with the mothers of our family? They inevitably end up scary old witches, in some way, without fail. Every generation." The woman shook her head and gave a mischievous grin. "Maybe it's a curse."

"Wow." Phoebe breathed. "Hi-"

"Phoebe, Dear, I have no name." the woman said quickly, cutting off the utterance of the sound.

_She's… _"What? But aren't you…?" Pheebs began.

* * *

**THANK you, CrackersKay, for your review. It was meant to be a bit dramatic hehe. Here's a little something for you guys to feast your eyes on.**


	15. Mother Mom Madge

The Thunderman Five…and That Guy

_**Max's POV:**_

She pressed a finger to her lips, and then rolled the grass by our feet up like a rug. A bright light blinded me; I felt nails grip my shoulder before slipping and skittering down a steep incline, where it only got brighter and more painful to look out my eyes. A thud sounded above my head.

"Okay, now we can talk, sweethearts."

I blinked blearily for a few moments before she came into view, a pair of giant sun glasses resting on the bridge of her nose.

"If I didn't think you might be my mother, I'd laugh at those shades." I said, the words coming out more matter-a-factly and less sarcastic than I'd meant for them to.

"Max!" Phoebe admonished.

She waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about his bluntness, Dear. I actually prefer it to the schmoozing words of men with a hidden agenda." A dark look passed over her face for a moment. "That's actually why I'm here. To talk to you about your father."

The buzzing lights and dank smell must be getting to me.

"My father? How about we talk about my mother first. Are you…her?" _I'm having a word vomit problem today…_

"Would you have let any 'ole forest lady drag you underground?" she placed a sassy hand on her hip. _Ha, maybe she's Phoebe's real mom._

I bit back a scream of frustration.

"Would you quit indirectly answering me like that?" I sighed.

"Well only if you wanna do it the boring way. Yes I'm your mother, Max." she smirked.

I caught Phoebe looking from my…mother. Hmm, Mom? Mommy? Yeahhh, let's go with mother for now. Anyway, Phoebe is looking from my mother to me with this huge grin on her face.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" my mother asked.

Phoebe giggled. "It's like you two are the same person."

"Are you not much like 'ole Thunder and Lightning?" my mother… maybe Madge would work better right now. Madge asked her.

"Thunder and-? Ohhh. Ya know, I don't think I'm very much like either of them, now that I think about it." Phoebe looked thoughtful. "Thunder and Lightning, that's totes cute... How did that not occur to me either?"

_Seriously, these lights. _I rubbed my temples.

"Sorry 'bout the lights, Maxie. I couldn't have Dark listening in on us." Madge apologized. "He is, essentially, darkness itself. So, anywhere darkness can be found, or a shadow lingers, he can 'feel' that area, and he can hear the chatter. Like a blind man." She explains. "He isn't there, not physically, but mentally he's there. When he wants to be." Madge looked from me to Phoebe. "Does that make sense?"

"Kind of. I think. So that's his power?" I say.

"Well, that, and the making people unconscious thing." Phoebe added.

Madge's eyes widened. "He did what?"

"He looked at them, said, 'Sleep well.' Then they all passed out." I explained.

"Who? Were they with you? Or did you just witness this from someplace out of site?" Madge bit her lip and gently tugged on a strand of her long, black hair. _Why does she look so freaked?_

"They were the hero council, or most of the hero council, anyway. It all happened so fast; I didn't take note of everybody. They were kind of with us, or, well, with me… They kind of wanted to arrest Max." Phoebe said, wincing at the last part.

Madge ran a pale hand through her hair and frowned.

"Those fools. Good riddance, I say." She spat.

Phoebe looked down, and I winced a little. I don't like the hero council either, but Hank took me in and raised me.

"My dad was with them." Phoebe said, trying not to cry. She hates crying in front of people.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Phoebe. I didn't know." Madge murmured. She looked troubled.

"Max, when Dark used his magic on the council, did he know you were there?"

"Yeah, he talked right to me." I said.

"Then why did he let you leave?" Madge asked, talking more to herself than to us, I think.

I piped up anyway. "I think using his powers like that made him tired."

"I'm counting on that, but I'd have thought he still would've tried to keep you, of all people." She sighed. "Mister Mayhem must have a plan brewing."

_What? _"Mayhem? As in, Dark Mayhem?" I couldn't believe it.

"How in sweet cheese did we miss that?" Phoebe exclaimed.

"You didn't put two and two together?" Madge looked surprised.

"Well, no, but that's because Phoebe desensitized me to the fantasy of meeting Dark Mayhem in real life. I ended up in a hula skirt." I shivered at the memory.

"You're a Dark Mayhem fan." Madge's eyes widened.

"What kind of super villain would I be if I wasn't?" I smirked.

Madge frowned, lines creased all over her usually smooth face. "A safe one." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe spoke up.

"Dark is as old as time. A myth, practically. He uses his dark powers and celebrity status to manipulate people. If those people's powers have dark roots, it's even harder to resist his pull." She explained.

"Oh, wow." Was all I had to say. _I'm still getting over the whole Dark is Dark Mayhem thing, okay? I wonder why he wasn't wearing his mask. I wonder where his mask is!_

"Too bad you switched our powers back. Now this is gonna be ten times harder." Phoebe sighed, completely missing me waving her down to STOP. TALKING.

"He did WHAT?" Madge yelled.

* * *

**WELL, here's another chapter. Thank you very much for the favorite, Supelover14. USA readers, tonight 'The Amazing Rat Race' airs at 7/6c. Have you seen the promo? :D If you live outside of the US, they mention how an 'Animalizer' was used to turn Doctor Colosso into a rabbit by Thunderman, and Phoebe and Max want to try it out for themselves. Hope everyone has a good day ;) **


	16. Bubble, Bubble, Max Causes Trouble

The Thunderman Five…and That Guy

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

"I can't believe you got me in trouble with my mom, Phoebe!" Max groaned.

"I'm sorry! It's better that she knew, though. Now will you help me find this stuff instead of just moping around? Madge can't split our powers back without these other ingredients." I said, my voice straining with barely held together restraint. _This boy makes me so frustrated sometimes._

"I don't even get why you're suddenly in such a hurry to mix our powers." Max murmured while leaning over my shoulder to get a look at the list. "What happened to 'Ewww, dark icky powers. Get them away. I'm a goody two shoes.'" He mocked.

I just glared as Max tossed a leaf into my basket.

"I can handle Dark Mayhem without having light power. I'm a super fan and know pretty much everything there is to know about him." he continued, a glint in his eye.

"You didn't realize Dark was Dark Mayhem!" I tried to reason with him. "Besides, Mister Super Fan, you heard your mom, if you have dark powers in you, he can more easily manipulate your feelings."

Max shrugged. "I've never read anything about him being able to do that. What makes Madge such an expert, anyway?"

"I think she must've had at least one run-in with him before. I wanted to ask her why she's been hiding in the woods. I'm surprised you didn't ask her." I said.

"I wanted to. There are a million things I wanna ask, but everything's been so crazy. We'll have time once we get your dad back." He brushed the subject off.

"And the council." I murmured, eyeing him.

Max sighed. "Yeah, and the council." He repeated, eyeing me right back.

_**Madge's POV:**_

The yellowish-green, frothy liquid had reached a boil, and now it just needed to cool. It's not every day you merge your son's essence with a part of the girl he's supposedly destined to destroy in order to protect him. It happens twice in a lifetime, apparently. What will happen to the boy borne of two types of darkness, with a destiny supposed to be of great significance, and a cup of borrowed goodness to be used as the world's only source of hope?

She, herself, had had a destiny. It was of lesser importance, but it had brought him and his destiny into existence. Part of her wanted to go back and undo what she'd done; the other half of her considered her son worth the potential sacrifice of the world. No matter how little the amount of time was that the two had spent together, she knew him. He might not know her, but she _knew _him. She had been him.

Madge poured the now lukewarm liquid into two terracotta cups as it continued to cool down.

She had been in the same situation as her son, fascinated by the finesse with which Dark ruled, eager to please him, be his, be _him. _It had been her undoing.

_**Our POV:**_

Max headed for his mother's kitchen. It looked pretty ordinary, counter space, a sink, a stove, an ice box. The shelves were lined with herbs and preservatives one would find in a great chef's kitchen, or in the kitchen of a modern-day witch. She wasn't a witch though. It was chemistry, the chemistry of magic.

Moving deftly, since he didn't have Phoebe's telekinesis anymore, Max dumped the contents of one warm-to-the-touch cup into a lonely half-full coffee pot, and then he refilled the cup with water. Madge turned just in time to see her son with a cup in hand.

"Wait for Phoebe." She murmured, then raised her voice to call the girl.

"Phoebe, potion's ready!" Madge yelled.

Phoebe hurried into the room and picked up the remaining cup. Looking from the contents, to Madge, to Max, she pinched her nose with one hand and gulped down the drink she held in the other. As she did so, Max chugged his water. For a long moment, things were quiet and still; then Phoebe spoke.

"Was something supposed to happen?"

Madge shrugged. "You two were babies and things were chaotic last time. I don't know if anything dramatic takes place."

"Magic is weird." Max commented. "We should go over a battle plan now. Time is precious, right?"

* * *

**THANK you for the favorite Artemis Motou, and the follow Angelic Phantomcrow, and the review britt (Guest). RESPONSE to BRITT: The poll was a limited time thing to see what direction people wanted the story to go in a few chapters back. The results have since been incorporated and the poll closed. Thank you so much for the compliments, and yes, near the closing half of the fic, romance between Phoebe and Max will ensue. In fact, if I feel the following for TTFATG is strong by the end of this fic, there will be a sequel that focuses more on a relationship between Max and Phoebe. Have a good week everyone :)**


	17. Late Night Pillow Fight

The Thunderman Five…and That Guy

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

Madge sat, sipping on room temperature coffee while Max and I drew out diagrams and plotted and rehearsed. I'd been trying out something new we'd come up with. I was lifting Max off of the ground with my telekinesis; it was as if he could fly! Then, out of nowhere, Max started to fall. Something made a loud banging noise from behind me, and, next thing I know, I'm staring at the ceiling, and my eyes are closing against my will.

_**Max's POV:**_

_Falling hurts. _I winced.

I rolled over and stood up. "Phoeeeebeeee! You-" She was lying on the ground, out cold.

Madge was too, and she was surrounded by shards of…_a mug? _The coffee. She was drinking the old coffee that I poured my half of the potion into. I'm an idiot.

Grunting, I lifted my mother up and carried her around her hideout. _Where the heck is her bedroom? _Once I FINALLY found her bed, I laid her down._ Now where to put Phoebe…_ I settled on the couch. Now to recreate the formula before they wake up and secretly give it to them before they figure things out.

Oh of course we don't have all the ingredients for a reversal mixture. Nothing can ever be easy. I'd better hurry out and get everything.

As I left the hideout, my thoughts started to churn.

_When did I become so… I don't know. Compliant? Nice, even? I guess it's because I'm with the two people I like most in the world. I can't get use to this. I still want to be a villain. I'm just putting their powers back, keeping my own, and freeing Hank. After that, I'm going to be a villain. With Dark Mayhem's help, I'll avenge my family by destroying the council for good. Then, I'll reclaim the animals as mine. I'll figure out who all is family, and we will be like the mobsters, getting ahead by whatever means and getting revenge. Phoebe will become a hero, and I'll be her assigned villain. We'll duel, exchange witty banter, flirt a little while we fight, then go home to our respective families. That's what I've wanted ever since I found out I wasn't a Thunderman, after all. It's what I still want…I think._

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

"Phoebe! Phoebe, wake up!"I heard Madge.

"Five more minutes," I groan.

"We don't have five minutes!" she exclaimed. "Get." _Wack. "Up." Wack. _"Now." _Wack._

"Okay, kay, I'm upppp," I growl. "Just quit hitting me with that pillow. It's made of an abrasive fabric," I whined, rubbing my cheek.

"Look," Madge commanded. She gestured toward the pillow, and it proceeded to smack me in the face.

"First, owww. Second, I don't get it. I thought you had an instinct with herbs, not telekinesis."

"I don't have telekinesis!" Madge's eyes were the size of dinner plates. "I mean, I do right now, obviously, but don't you understand how?"

"No," I yawned. "But to be fair I just woke up after a night spent draining my powers; so, I'm a little bit slow today."

Madge groaned and fell back onto the sofa. "I think Max switched our powers. I don't understand why, but he did it, and now he is gone."

"Gone where?" I ask, plopping down beside her.

"I don't know, but in the same forest as his father, with all that dark magic in him…he needed your light to have a fighting chance," She buried her face in her hands and took a shaky breath.

"His dad? Who is his dad?" I wonder aloud. "Why is his dad here?"

* * *

**WOW, I started a job, and life has been busy. Sorry it's taken almost a month to update! Thank you brit (Guest), cupcake91, XAlex-RoseX, AwesomeWriter2013, 61997, elaaybee, emarte94, and mkdeal13 for your reviews, favorites, and follows! It is so appreciated. **


End file.
